The invention relates to a connector, preferably a connector for optical waveguides, comprising two connector halves which latch together when assembled and in which at least one plug-in and/or contact part is held in each case, and wherein the faces of the plug-in and/or contact parts are pressed against each other in a resilient manner when the connector halves are assembled.
Such connectors are used, for example, for coupling optical waveguides in so-called rear panel systems, wherein a rear panel of a rack for receiving printed boards is designed as a printed board and is provided with optical waveguide connector halves which can be assembled with corresponding complementary connector halves which are provided on printed boards which can be plugged into the rack. In addition to optical waveguide connector halves the plug-in printed boards should also have per se known, standard connectors for transmitting electrical signals.
Optionally provision can also be made for the connector halves provided in the rack not to be arranged on a printed board but to be fixed to the frame structure of the rack.
In a device of this kind it is necessary for the plug-in tolerances in the direction of insertion, which are defined by the use of different standard electrical connectors, to be equalized in the case of the optical waveguide connector also, so that the ends of the optical waveguides are always closely superposed. When the optical waveguide connector is plugged in, as far as possible it should not exert any force on the rear panel printed board.